


kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time writing Smut, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rimming, Stargazing, Tent Sex, idk how to tag I think that's it, if you can even call it sex, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, it's very brief, that's why it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: Harry is a hopeless romantic. Once, when he was younger, he lit a path of candles in a park by his girlfriend's house. But when he had called her out, she said it was too dark outside and she wasn’t coming out. That may or may not have been the last time Harry did anything nice for her.But this -- this is different. He isn’t fourteen anymore and he isn’t trying to impress a girl.No, this is for Louis. Louis, who is twenty-five and precious and so, so important to Harry. He would do anything for Louis. That is why Harry is going to propose to him.~~~Or, the AU where Harry and Louis take stargazing to the next level and maybe a proposal takes place under the stars





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WORLDLWT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/gifts).



> So this has been in the works for about a year now and it's just over 2k words??? I hate how long this took me to write and how short it is but as Louis' tattoo says: It Is What It Is
> 
> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/WORLDLWT/status/659496859745058816)
> 
> I love using cliche lyrics as titles lmao so title is from Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [goldenlouie](http://goldenlouie.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

Harry is a hopeless romantic. Once, when he was younger, he lit a path of candles in a park by his girlfriend's house. But when he had called her out, she said it was too dark outside and she wasn’t coming out. That may or may not have been the last time Harry did anything nice for her.

 

But this -- this is different. He isn’t fourteen anymore and he isn’t trying to impress a girl.

 

No, this is for Louis. Louis, who is twenty-five and precious and so, so important to Harry. He would do anything for Louis. That is why Harry is going to propose to him.

 

He’s been thinking it for weeks, maybe even months, that he wants to spend the rest of his life with this man. They’ve been together for four years now. Louis was twenty-one and walking out of the coffee shop with his to-go cup of tea that he just bought, and Harry was nineteen, on his phone with his head down, not watching where he was going. Needless to say, when Harry looked up, it was too late and Louis had very hot tea all down his front. Harry made it up to him by buying him another cup and, throwing all caution to the wind, asking him out on a date.

 

So here they are, four years later with Harry planning on making Louis his fiancé. They’re currently in LA, Louis has a blindfold on and Harry is driving. He told Louis absolutely nothing about where they were going and, of course, Louis does not appreciate that.

 

“Haz, where are you taking me that you had to put a blindfold on me while we’re driving? I can think of much better things we could be doing with it right now that take place in our bed.”

 

They’ve only been on the road for about fifteen minutes and this is about the fifteen hundredth time Louis has asked where they’re going.

 

But Harry is holding his ground, no matter how much he wants to know about the many things Louis is thinking about using the blindfold for. “Twenty more minutes, Lou.” Harry tells him in an exasperated, but fond voice.

 

It’s a Friday in May, and the weather is exceptional; not too hot and not too cold. It has just gone past seven in the evening and the sun has started going down. Louis is wearing one of Harry’s shirts and Adidas joggers for the car ride, and while Harry would have liked for him to wear nicer clothes, he can’t complain because he is dressed similarly. Harry also loves the way his boyfriend looks in his shirts, so he’s not complaining.

 

Harry finally slows to a stop and parks the car in an open field twenty minutes later, which for Louis felt like twenty hours. “Can I take the blindfold off _now_?” He asks when he feels Harry turn off the car.

 

“Not quite yet,” Harry answers him with a smile in his voice. “I’m going to get out for a minute. And _no peeking_. I mean it, Louis.” Louis pouts at that, and Harry can’t help but to lean over and kiss the pout off his face. It works, because when he pulls away to get out, Louis is smiling.

 

Harry has a plan. He had Niall come out here earlier in the day while Louis was at work to help him set up everything. There’s a tent pitched up with fairy lights tied to the trees surrounding it so when the sun goes down completely, they will still have some light. Harry has a picnic basket full of food, three blankets, and lots of pillows in the trunk of the car, so he goes to organize that while Louis waits in the car. He takes a deep breath to calm himself because now that they’re here, it’s so much more real. He’s actually going to _propose_ to Louis. He’s pretty sure he’s going to say yes, but there’s always that small chance that he’ll say no; No to spending the rest of his life with Harry. _No_ , Harry thinks to himself, _don’t go down that road. Louis will say yes._ He shakes his head at how ridiculous he’s being and carries the basket and the blankets to their campsite for the night.

 

Once he gets everything the way he wants it, Harry smiles. He’s very proud of himself for planning this out, if he does say so himself. He double checks that the ring is where he left it in the tent, and walks over to the car to finally show Louis.

 

He opens the passenger side door which startles Louis. “Jesus, warn a guy! In case you have forgotten, I can’t see.”

 

“Sorry, love.” Harry apologizes, taking Louis’ hand in his and helping him step out of the car. “Just a few more steps and I’ll take the blindfold off.”

 

“About fucking time,” Louis mutters.

 

“Oh, hush you love surprises and don’t even try to deny it.” Harry stops walking as they are standing before the campsite.

 

“Yeah, but n-” Louis cuts himself off as the blindfold is suddenly removed and gasps. “Harry… What is this?” He’s in awe of the sight in front of him. The tent, the picnic basket and blanket, everything. He’s truly in love with this man.

 

“I know how much you’ve been wanting to go stargazing and we haven’t had the time to go. So I made time for it.” Harry explains.

 

“When did you set this up? Because I know you didn’t just now pitch that tent.” Louis is genuinely curious about this. He knows Harry couldn’t have done it the day before because he was at work all day and got home the same time Louis did.

 

“Shush, a magician never reveals his secrets.” Harry cryptically answers with a grin. The sun is descending in the sky quickly as it’s approaching seven-thirty, Harry wanted to watch the sunset together as they ate, so, still with Louis’ hand in his, Harry leads Louis over to the picnic area.

 

They sit down next to each other facing the setting sun as Harry unpacks the picnic basket. It’s nothing really fancy, just a couple sandwiches but he did bring champagne to drink. The sky is beautiful as the sun goes down, all the pinks, purples, and oranges. They sit there on the ground sipping their champagne and eating their sandwiches in comfortable silence, admiring the sunset (and occasionally each other).

 

When they are finished eating, they lay down on the blanket with Louis’ head on Harry’s chest listening to his steady heartbeat. Harry’s hand is running soothingly up and down Louis’ back.

 

“You’re going to put me to sleep.” Louis mumbles into Harry’s chest.

 

“Let’s take a nap, then.” Harry suggests, because the sounds of the nature around them are putting him to sleep as well.

 

“Mkay.” Louis agrees as he snuggles closer to Harry.

 

___________

 

Louis is the first one to wake up. The sun had set while they were sleeping and there's not a cloud in sight. Stars sparkling in the night sky.

 

Louis sits up a little from where he was laying on Harry's chest. He nudges him gently, not really wanting to wake Harry because he's so beautiful when he's asleep, but not wanting him to sleep the night away.

 

“Harry,” Louis whispers, nudging Harry a little more, “wake up, the sky's awake so I'm awake.”

 

“Wha’? Lou? Stop quoting Frozen, it's so 2013.” Harry’s voice is gravelly like it always is whenever he wakes up. It’s Louis’ favorite. He could listen to Harry’s morning voice forever.

 

“Oh, like you haven’t stopped singing Let it Go and making me duet Love is an Open Door for three years straight.” Louis scoffs

 

“Touché.” Harry responds chuckling. He can't even deny it, he's twenty-two years old and Frozen is one of his favorite movies, sue him.

 

“I mean it's crazy.” Louis starts

 

“What?”

 

“We finish each other's-”

 

“Sandwiches!”

 

“That's what I was going to say!” Louis laughs with Harry, and that's what he loves so much about their relationship. That they can just have fun and laugh at themselves being silly, singing Disney songs into the starlit night.

 

Harry gets an idea then, at that moment. Thinking of the speech he had all planned for his proposal and throwing it out the window. He sits up, making Louis move his head off his chest and sit up with him.

 

“Where are you going?” Louis asks confused.

 

“Nowhere, I'll be right back.” Harry answers vaguely as he stands up.

 

It is quite dark now with the Sun down, and it's getting cooler as the time goes by. Harry walks over to the tent and switches on the fairy lights so he can see and gets a blanket from where he put the other two inside the tent. He takes the ring box too, and hides it in his pants pocket.

 

He takes a deep breath before he walks back out to Louis. “Before we get comfy, I want you to come over here and stand with me please.” Harry tells Louis. If Louis wasn't suspicious before, he definitely is now. But he trusts Harry and that's why he gets up and goes over to stand by him at the twinkling lights.

 

Louis looks beautiful in the dim light. The tiny light bulbs illuminating his face in a yellow hue, and making his blue eyes look just a bit green. Harry reaches in his pocket and takes the box out. “Can I say something crazy?”

 

Louis shakes his head because Harry is ridiculous. “I love crazy.” Harry might be ridiculous, but Louis is just as ridiculous for going along with it.

 

Harry drops down to one knee, opening the box to reveal the [ ring ](http://thebocaratonalist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/diamond-engagement-ring-for-men.jpg). It was a simple silver band, with five diamonds in a diagonal pattern in front. It was beautiful. “Will you marry me?”

 

Louis had tears streaming down his face as he nodded his head yes; too shaken up to give a verbal response. He held his left hand out for Harry to put the ring on his finger as he cried. Harry jumped up and hugged Louis, picking him up and spinning in a circle. Harry put him down and kissed his fiancé passionately. When they broke apart, Louis had calmed down, the tears now drying on his cheeks. They both couldn’t stop smiling and it was amazing.

 

“You’re ridiculous, you know. I can’t believe you proposed like Hans.” Louis whispered, rolling his eyes and resting his head on Harry’s chest.

 

Harry chuckled and kissed the top of Louis’ head. “I know, but you love me anyway.”

 

Louis picked his head up, “I suppose I do love you, my _fiancé._ ” Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s lips again. Louis lifted his hands into Harry’s hair, bringing his head closer. Harry’s hands were on Louis’ waist, rubbing his hips with his thumb. They kept kissing and Harry picked Louis up suddenly, startling him and making Louis gasp. Harry took advantage and let his tongue enter Louis’ mouth. Louis moaned a little at the intrusion grinding his crotch on Harry’s stomach, moaning louder at the friction on his growing erection.

 

Harry walks over to the tent, carefully bending down as to not hit his head and sets Louis down on his feet so he can unfold the remaining blankets on the ground. Louis is panting and palming himself over his joggers as he watches Harry lay out the blankets with heavy-lidded eyes. Once the blankets are settled, Harry lays down on them and beckons Louis over to straddle his lap.

 

They start kissing again and Louis is rolling his hips trying to get the friction he needs. Harry moans as he runs his hands all over Louis’ body stopping on his bum and squeezing it, making Louis moan and break the kiss, breathing heavily. Harry starts kissing his neck, biting and sucking, giving him love bites all over. Then he pulls Louis’ pants down over his bum and getting his cock out. Harry licks his hand to get it wet and starts stroking Louis to full hardness. Louis throws his head back at the contact and whines. Louis runs his hands underneath Harry’s shirt and starts playing with one of his sensitive nipples. Harry arches his back up at the pain and moans at the pleasure it gives him.

 

“Fuck, Harry. It’s so good, keep going,” Louis moans into Harry’s mouth as he crashes their lips together again in a messy kiss. Harry flicks his thumb over the head of Louis’ cock to spread the precome down the shaft, making it an easier glide. Louis shivers and makes an inhuman noise in response. Louis slides his hands down Harry’s torso to his sweatpants and pulls them down over his cock and balls. He shifts his body down so that he can suck the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth, teasing his tongue around and in the slit. Harry groans and his hips thrust a bit off the ground, causing his cock to go further into Louis’ mouth.

 

“Shit, Louis. Your mouth, _fuck_. You’re so good at this.” Louis looks up and if one could smirk around a cock, that’s what he would be doing. The best he can do is hum and keep eye contact with Harry as he bobs his head up and down, sucking his cheeks in so Harry can see his own cock in Louis’ mouth. It’s fucking obscene and feels incredible.

 

Harry is fast approaching his orgasm and tells Louis’ as much, warns him that he won’t last much longer. That spurs Louis on even more, pulling off just long enough to catch his breath and say “Fuck my mouth, fiancé.”

 

“Oh my god, okay. Fucking hell.” Harry tangles his hand in Louis’ hair and begins to thrust his hips and cock down Louis’ throat. His noises are getting louder and after a few moments, the rhythm gets sloppy and he's so close. “Louis, Louis I'm gonna- fuck- I'm gonna come. Shit _yes_ ngh.” Harry start babbling nonsense and Louis goes even faster and sucks harder. Harry is almost screaming, he's so loud.

 

When Louis knows Harry is about to come, he lifts off and starts jerking Harry's cock in time with his breathing. It takes all but ten seconds after that and Harry is making so much noise as his orgasm hits, the spurts coming from his cock hitting Louis’ face. Louis opens his mouth to catch some on his tongue and moans at the salty and bitter taste of it.

 

Louis’ erection did not flag at all while Harry was calming down from his orgasm. The come on his tongue is still there because he loved the slutty feeling of not swallowing until Harry tells him to. Louis us desperate now though. He absolutely loves getting his mouth fucked and being used for someone else's pleasure. It gets him off like nothing else except getting eaten out. Speaking of which, Harry finally recovered and is now moving himself behind Louis. Louis was already in the right position from sucking Harry off so didn't have to move at all.

 

“Gonna make you come, fiancé. I know how much you love getting used so you're pretty close, aren't you?” Harry teased with his words as he spread Louis’ cheeks open, revealing his pink, puckered hole. Louis whines in anticipation, feeling Harry's hot breath over his exposed skin.

 

“Fuck yes make me come, Harry. I need it so much.” Louis moans out, pushing his ass back against Harry's face. Harry dives right in after that, holding nothing back like Louis is his first meal in months. He licks his tongue all over Louis’ hole, making him whimper and shiver at the sensation. Harry eats him out like a pro and Louis just takes it. Louis thinks about how much thought Harry put into this night, setting up the tent (even though he still doesn't know how that happened), and all the lights.

 

He thinks about how they're going to spend the rest of their life together as Harry sucks on his hole. Louis is shaking and that's what does it for him. He cries out Harry's name as his orgasm washes over him. He collapses into the blankets under him, landing in his own puddle of spunk but he can't be arsed to care because he just got eaten out by his fiancé.

  
Both of them still have their shirts on and their pants halfway down their legs, but Louis is almost asleep from his orgasm and Harry is going to spend the rest of his life with the person he loves most. Harry lays down behind Louis so he’s spooning him, and Louis cuddles into him unconsciously. It’s a little uncomfortable but neither of them care because they are blissfully together. _Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it maybe give the [tumblr post](http://allthelarrylovex.tumblr.com/post/156476875023) a reblog?


End file.
